


Когда солнце клонится вниз

by Morriganmor



Series: Капитан Кроули [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriganmor/pseuds/Morriganmor
Summary: Так много тех, кто не оставил другого следа, кроме своих имен. Уилкинс стал читать медленнее, убеждая себя, как всегда, что в этот раз того самого имени здесь не будет. Коуэн, К. Р. … Коуэн, Дж. К. … Кроув, Р. Ф. … Кроули, Э. Дж.





	Когда солнце клонится вниз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the Going Down of the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99474) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

> Примечание переводчиков:  
Оригинальное название At the Going Down of the Sun - строка из Оды к Поминовению, традиционно звучащая в День Памяти.
> 
> At the going down of the sun and in the morning  
We will remember them.
> 
> Когда солнце клонится вниз и на рассвете  
Мы будем помнить их.

Уилкинс приближался к арке, чеканя шаг. Он уже засвидетельствовал свое почтение парням, оставшимся там, на поле, а теперь нужно было навестить еще кое-кого. Каждые пару лет, когда он мог себе это позволить, он приезжал сюда. Маргарет никогда не жаловалась, никогда не говорила, что это пустая трата времени и денег. Однажды, надеялся Уилкинс, у них будет возможность привезти сюда и ее, тогда он сможет показать Маргарет эти прекрасные места, где его товарищи были разорваны на куски, и спросить — стоило ли оно того. Когда они встречались с ребятами каждый ноябрь, всегда находился кто-то, кто задавал этот вопрос. Ради чего все это было? Там, дома, все казалось таким ясным, а потом ты внезапно обнаруживал, что уже увяз в глубоком грязном окопе, изо всех сил стараясь убить немецких ребят, которые наверняка не больше твоего понимали, что они делают.

Он остановился под аркой. Когда ее наконец построили, все парни, кто только мог, приехали и стояли здесь навытяжку, пока звучал Last Post*. Затем они покинули это место, чтобы напиться так сильно, как только могли местным варевом, рассказывая истории о тех, кто не мог этого сделать вместе с ними. Бедняги Сондерс, Байрн и Картер, которых так лихо сняли во время последнего рывка. Они хотя бы не успели ничего почувствовать, в отличие от тех паршивцев дальше по окопу, которых разрывало кусок за куском. Выжившие слышали, как они рыдали и звали матерей, но ничего не могли поделать. Даже капитан, которого в конце концов покинула удача. Они всегда заканчивали разговорами о капитане, память о котором они все еще берегли и которым очень гордились. Конечно, не стоило думать слишком много об офицерах, которых чаще всего винили во всем произошедшем, но капитан был другим. Он никогда не берег себя, никогда не прикрывался своими привилегиями, разделял с ними свою удачу. Уилкинс помнил, как тот шел по траншее с большой коробкой в руках, которая оказалась посылкой из дома. Каждому что-то перепало, а капитану остались полбанки джема из крыжовника и пять сигарет. Вот таким он был человеком.

Уилкинс начал читать имена, двигаясь вниз по списку. Он знал, какое именно ищет, но казалось неправильным перескакивать через погибших парней, словно они не стоили, чтобы их помянули. Большинство из них были достойными ребятами, и даже те, что с гнильцой, такого не заслужили. Хьюз, тот не был отличным солдатом — воровал и отлынивал как мог, пока его не нашли спящим на посту. За такое могли расстрелять. Хьюз рассказывал, как проснулся от кошмара, где его мучила какая-то ужасная тварь, а оказалось, что это капитан пытался его растолкать. Он был очень зол, но ничего не сделал, только сказал Хьюзу, чтобы такого больше не повторялось, и после этого тот взял себя в руки. Ни один из них не хотел разочаровать капитана, который из кожи вон лез, присматривая за ними. Однажды граната упала ниже по траншее, среди других людей. Шрапнелью снесло половину лица Франклину и почти всю ногу Джонси. Капитан выскочил вперед, и парням пришлось оттащить его, чтобы избавить от этого зрелища. Бедняга взваливал на себя слишком много, думал, что может спасти каждого, если постарается хорошенько, но Франклин был уже мертв, а Джонси умер через пару дней от гангрены. Уилкинс помнил взгляд капитана. Весь смех, который обычно был в глубине его глаз, исчез тогда и больше никогда не возвращался. Он смотрел на них, словно впервые увидел по-настоящему, словно готов был разрыдаться. Когда у других офицеров становился такой взгляд, их обычно находили потом с вышибленными мозгами, но капитан только сказал, что не собирается больше это терпеть, они — его люди, и плевать ему на приказы, он не станет мириться с этим дьявольским вмешательством. На ночь Хьюз стащил его табельный револьвер, просто на всякий случай.

Так много имен. Парням, которых смогли опознать, поставили кресты там, на поле; тех, кого не смогли, похоронили как неизвестных солдат. Но так много тех, кто не оставил другого следа, кроме своих имен. Уилкинс стал читать медленнее, убеждая себя, как всегда, что в этот раз того самого имени здесь не будет. Коуэн, К. Р. … Коуэн, Дж. К. … Кроув, Р. Ф. … Кроули, Э. Дж. Уилкинс стал «смирно» и отдал честь. Он мог оглянуться назад, на того глупого мальчишку, которым был, и не чувствовать больше того стыда и гнева. Он был обузой для полка, Уилкинс давно это понял. Все знали, что ему не было девятнадцати, и присматривали за ним, считали его своим талисманом. Когда стало уже невозможно убедительно объяснить, почему он не выходит в патруль, капитан пошел с ним, заявив, что слишком давно не видел ситуацию своими глазами. Уилкинс все еще горел от стыда, вспоминая ревнивые взгляды, которыми награждали его остальные. Тот патруль закрепил репутацию Уилкинса как глупого ребенка, а репутацию капитана - как героя. В какой-то момент Уилкинс издал шум, и в следующую секунду почувствовал боль большую, чем — как он думал — мог бы вынести человек. Капитан оттащил его в сторону, а затем подхватил и побежал к траншеям. Когда разобрались, то оказалось, что там была просто царапина; в медчасти сказали, что пуля едва зацепила его, хотя никто не смог объяснить, откуда натекло столько крови.

Теперь Уилкинс стоял «вольно», по его лицу сбегали слезы. Он пытался объяснить Маргарет, какую вину он чувствовал за то, что жил, когда так много других погибло. Она не понимала, и Уилкинс был рад, что не понимала. Маргарет думала, он должен бы быть счастлив, что так много его друзей из взвода пережили все это — почти все, кто служил под началом капитана. Все они получили такие ранения, что не смогли вернуться в строй, все были комиссованы, а затем случилось то, что подозрительные врачи назвали чудесным исцелением. Никто не мог объяснить, каким образом так много из них смогло выжить, но все они, раненые, знали. Уилкинс никогда и никому не рассказывал о том, что видел в госпитале, накачанный морфином по самые глаза. Ему и не нужно было: он знал, что остальные парни тоже это видели, они тоже всплывали из беспамятства, чтобы заметить, как тот или другой из них беседует с пустотой. Они все сошли с ума — говорить с проклятыми призраками! — и они скучали по призраку, когда тот перестал приходить.

Уилкинс потянулся вперед и пробежал пальцами по поверхности камня. Он больше не мог вспомнить, как выглядели погибшие, и это казалось ужасным предательством, хуже тех приказов идти в атаку. Чем сильнее он старался вызвать в памяти их лица, тем больше они ускользали туда, где он уже не мог до них дотянуться. Лица проступали ясно только во снах, когда он видел мертвых товарищей молодыми и подтянутыми, и их больше не беспокоили грязь, холод и вши. У Франклина снова было целое лицо, нога Джонси не сгнила, Сондерс, Байрн и Картер слонялись без дела; а капитан Кроули ухмыльнулся бы ему во сне и сказал, чтобы он не торопился так сильно увидеть всех снова. Уилкинс желал всем сердцем представить их наяву, а не во сне. Но раз он не мог сделать этого, правильным было то, что он хотя бы выезжал навестить их. Он снова стал «смирно», отдал честь и в этот раз задержал руку немного дольше.

—Добрый вечер, сэр, — прошептал он.

Утирая слезы, он прочитал каждое из этих чертовых оставшихся имен, вырезанных в арке.

**Author's Note:**

> *Last Post - сигнал к отбою в британской армии; также сигнал, обозначавший окончание дня баталии, когда это было еще актуально. Традиционно исполняется на похоронах военных и на церемониях в память о погибших на войне.


End file.
